


Attiser les passions

by Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Series: Modern UA [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Humor, Multi, hints of DimiDue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: De toutes les choses que Claude et Dimitri pensaient devoir subir lors de leurs premières semaines à Garreg Mach, ils se s'étaient clairement pas attendu à celle-ci...
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Alaiddyd/Claude von Riegan (one-sided), Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan, Past Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Series: Modern UA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865026
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Attiser les passions

**Author's Note:**

> Beta : Eliandre
> 
> Un moment que je veux faire une série de texte dans un univers moderne et j'avais commencé avec le confinement. Je poursuis avec ce petit texte où j'embête un peu deux persos (en recyclant une idée déjà faite sur ce fandom)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_La pluie était tombée d’un coup, sans prévenir, les frappant par surprise telle une cascade d’eau glacée tombée du ciel. Très vite, il lui attrapa le poignet pour l’entraîner sous le porche d’un magasin qui était fermé, cela afin de se mettre à l’abri de ce déluge. Ils étaient trempés jusqu’aux os, n’avaient pas de parapluie et avaient encore bien dix minutes de marche à faire avant d’atteindre leur destination. Combien de temps allaient-ils devoir attendre que le ciel s’éclaircisse ?_

_Puis là, il l’entendit rire joyeusement, la situation semblant beaucoup l’amuser. Il tourna la tête vers lui et, brutalement, se fit happer par cet intense regard émeraude qui le fixait avec un éclat si hypnotique qu’il était impossible de s’en détacher. Ses cheveux bouclés avant été aplatis par l’eau qui s’était abattue sur eux mais cela n’enlevait rien à son charme inné et magnétique. Ses lèvres esquissaient un léger sourire, rendant ses traits encore plus attrayants que d’ordinaire._

_Quand une main vint écarter une mèche blonde trempée qui était devant ses yeux, la fascination dans laquelle il était plongé s’intensifia, étant à présent totalement captivé par l’être magnifique se trouvant à ses côtés et, lorsqu’il vit ce visage des plus séduisants se rapprocher du sien, il combla instinctivement la distance entre eux cela jusqu’à ce que leurs bouche entre enfin e-_

—Par pitié, arrête de lire !

Face à l’embarras plus que visible de Dimitri, Claude stoppa sa lecture, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de laisser échapper le moindre son trahissant le fait qu’il trouvait la situation amusante.

Cela faisait environ deux mois qu’ils étaient entrés à Garreg Mach, certes dans des classes différentes mais partageant le même appartement à cinq minutes à peine du monastère où ils avaient cours – Edelgard, la sœur de son cousin, faisait partie de leur colocation et, comme eux deux, était déléguée de classe. Durant les moments où toute leur promotion se mélangeait, que ce soit au réfectoire, entre deux cours ou pour profiter de certains équipements, il arrivait souvent que Claude traîne avec Dimitri avec qui il avait développé un fort lien amical après avoir été présentés à Derdriu – bon, c’était surtout son grand-père et Judith qui ne lui avait pas laissé d’autre choix que de partager sa chambre car il ne fréquentait personne de son âge depuis son arrivée à Fodlan et il devait reconnaître que cela avait été une bonne idée de leur part.

Là où cela variait, c’était qu’avec son cousin, il avait pris l’habitude d’être assez… tactile, au début pour apaiser les cauchemars et angoisses de celui-ci puis, par la suite, quand il ressentait le besoin d’avoir du réconfort de la part de quelqu’un qui ne le jugerait jamais sur son apparence ou ses origines. Sauf qu’il n’avait pas anticipé que ces gestes affectifs donneraient autant d’idées à certaines personnes… jusqu’à ce qu’Edelgard ne découvre ce qui leur avait échappé – ceci expliquait d’ailleurs les gloussements qu’il entendait sur son passage – et ne vienne le leur montrer durant une heure de libre dans la salle commune des Cerfs d’Or.

—Rappelle-moi comment tu es tombée dessus princesse ? questionna Claude tandis que Dimitri, le visage rouge écrevisse, semblait très sérieusement envisager de disparaître sous la table.

—Je cherchais une fic que Dorothea voulait que je lise quand je suis tombée dessus par hasard, répondit la jeune femme en soupirant alors que, dans la rangée d’à côté, il y avait Hilda qui semblait bien s’amuser à lire tout cela et Lorenz dont le regard stupéfait était incapable de se détacher de son téléphone. J’en ai compté une bonne vingtaine et certaines sont nettement plus osées que celle que tu as choisie…

—Oh non… lâcha Dimitri dont le visage était encore plus cramoisi que la minute précédente.

—Et si… Et pour avoir vérifié, ce sont plusieurs personnes différentes. Que cela vous plaise ou non, vous êtes devenus le couple préféré de certaines filles de Garreg Mach.

Lui, en couple avec son cousin ? Bon, certes, ils n’étaient pas cousins au premier degré – de mémoire, il y avait facilement quatre générations d’écart vu qu’avec Ingrid et Judith, il en avait trois d’écart – donc ça n’aurait rien de choquant ou immoral s’ils sortaient ensemble, surtout vu l’absence totale de ressemblance entre eux deux – Hilda avait eu du mal à le croire quand il le lui avait dit lors de leur premier appel en visio et avait cru à une blague – mais le fait qu’ils étaient tous deux au courant de ça avait rendu toute possibilité de relation romantique caduque – Claude admettait tout de même que Dimitri restait son premier vrai crush mais comme ce n’était pas réciproque et qu’il avait bien noté que Dedue avait, sans le savoir, décroché le cœur de son cousin, il était passé à autre chose en entamant une relation avec Edelgard qui, au jour d’aujourd’hui, n’était plus qu’amicale… avec encore un soupçon de rivalité.

—Hey ! lança Sylvain en entrant dans la salle commune. Vous faites quoi tous ici ?

—On lit les fics écrites sur Dimitri et Claude ! répondit joyeusement Hilda tandis que le visage de Dimitri semblait être devenu si brûlant qu’il devait certainement être possible de faire cuire un œuf dessus.

—Elles ont une imagination… lâcha Lorenz, visiblement stupéfait sur ce qu’il était en train de lire. Il y en a même une qui a dessiné une scène de son histoire…

—FAIS VOIR !!!

La simple entente de cette phrase piqua grandement l’intérêt de Sylvain… et poussa Dimitri à essayer de disparaître de cette pièce, cela en se faisant de plus en plus petit sur sa chaise tant cela l’embarrassait – oh, il pouvait sortir à tout instant pour se réfugier ailleurs mais c’était courir le risque de tomber sur des groupes de filles qui le fixaient en gloussant, quelque chose qu’il aurait bien du mal à supporter seul tant son embarras était immense.

—Si c’est celle avec la scène dans la douche, je l’ai déjà lue, déclara le rouquin en venant s’asseoir près de Claude. Scène très bien décrite si l’on excepte qu’il est clair que l’auteur n’a jamais vu Dimitri torse nu.

—Ah ouais… fit Hilda avec un sifflement admiratif. Cette personne ne sait effectivement pas qu’il te soulève d’une main sans effort Claude !

—J’en conclus que c’est une scène de cul… soupira-t-il tandis qu’Edelgard était visiblement en train de parcourir les différentes fics existantes en les lisant en diagonale.

—Délicieuse à lire je dois dire, fit Sylvain en le fixant avec intérêt. Bien que cela aurait été plus attrayant que ce soit toi qui sois plaqué contre le mur de la douche…

Le sous-entendu était assez clair… vu que lui et le rouquin en était à… quoi ? Leur deuxième coucherie ? Bon, la première avait été un accident vu qu’ils étaient alcoolisés – il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté de le suivre en boîte de nuit – mais la seconde, ils étaient sobres et… ne s’étaient pas fait prendre – ses oreilles résonnaient encore du double sermon d’Edelgard et de Dimitri sur ce sujet. Sylvain était visiblement intéressé à l’idée de poursuivre leurs petites parties de sport de chambre – il était vrai que c’était un bon coup et sa meilleur expérience sexuelle pour le moment – mais Claude avait bien vu que Felix avait un ENORME crush sur le rouquin et que s’il venait à découvrir qu’ils avaient couchés ensemble, cela pouvait potentiellement lui coûter très cher…

De ce qu’il en vit, Edelgard avait elle aussi relevé la chose vu le regard noir qu’elle jetait à Sylvain mais avant qu’elle ne fasse quoique ce soit, le rouquin reçut une craie sur le crâne et focalisa son attention sur celui qui l’avait lancée, soit Lorenz qui, visiblement, n’était pas content du tout.

—Vous êtes un véritable animal Gautier ! s’exclama son camarade de classe dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Et toi Claude, tu n’es pas mieux à tourner autant autour de ces demoiselles ! Combien de fois on t’a trouvé en train de les ennuyer ?!

—Merci de cesser dans me mettre dans le même sac que toi et Sylvain, rappela-t-il, quelque peu exaspéré d’être la cible principale de la jalousie mal placée de Lorenz. Et puis ces filles viennent d’elles-mêmes vers moi car soit ce sont des amies comme Edelgard, Hilda ou Petra, soit elles veulent juste me parler car contrairement à vous deux, je n’ai pas d’arrière-pensées malsaines…

—Je confirme tout ce qu’il dit, le soutint Edelgard en jetant un regard noir aux deux concernés. Si vous pouviez traiter les femmes avec plus de respect, vous n’auriez pas pareille réputation à Garreg Mach !

—Contrairement à ce sombre individu, je ne fais que les inviter à prendre un thé pour DISCUTER et non dans le but de faire des choses interdites aux enfants ! se défendit Lorenz, visiblement outré. Et puis comment Claude fait pour attirer les femmes alors qu’il s’habille de façon tout à fait… improbable ?!

—Là, je suis forcée d’être d’accord avec Lorenz, fit Hilda en grimaçant. Autant tu sais choisir tes fringues, autant tu ne sais pas les assembler, ou bien tu réussis une fois sur quinze par miracle, et ça ne met pas tes atouts en valeur alors que t’as de sacrés arguments pour plaire…

A cette remarque, il regarda Edelgard et Sylvain d’un air interrogatif – pas la peine de questionner son cousin là-dessus car pour lui aussi, la mode était un truc très secondaire bien qu’ils aient des styles diamétralement opposés – et les expressions de ceux-ci montraient clairement qu’ils pensaient pareil.

—Pour connaitre le contenu de ton armoire, les trois quarts sont des vêtements amples qui cachent ta silhouette, fit la déléguée des Aigles de Jais en rangeant son téléphone dans son sac. L’image que cela renvoie de toi n’est pas la plus positive qui soit…

—Et t’es capable de bien te saper quand tu veux ! ajouta le rouquin dont le regard s’était brièvement glissé vers sa nuque dégagée. Quand je t’ai trainé en boîte, t’avais un haut un peu large, certes, mais bien sexy au niveau des épaules et le pantalon que tu portais montrait bien que t’avais un cul superbe ! Tu l’aurais voulu, sapé come t’étais ce soir-là, t’étais certain de repartir avec quelqu’un !

—Minute… coupa Hilda en plissant les yeux tandis que Lorenz semblait être de la même humeur qu’elle. Vous m’avez même pas invitée ?!

—Ça s’était fait au dernier moment et puis on s’était un peu fait chier dans la boîte…

Moui… La boîte de nuit n’était pas très animée ce soir-là donc ils s’étaient effectivement ennuyés et occupés comme ils le pouvaient en se partageant une bouteille de champagne… mais Claude n’avait pas oublié que quand Sylvain l’avait ramené, la nuit était devenue bien plus active et, malgré lui, il était entré dans le tableau de chasse du plus redoutable coureur de jupons de Garreg Mach et de Faerghus – en plus d’être bien monté, il était bien équipé et n’en avait clairement pas été à sa première expérience avec un homme.

La discussion partant sur une dispute entre Lorenz et Sylvain avec Hilda qui essayait d’en savoir plus sur cet évènement et Edelgard qui essayait de calmer tout ce petit monde, Claude en profita pour se glisser sous la table où s’était planqué Dimitri, visiblement remis de son embarras de tout à l’heure et qui réfléchissait à comment sortir de là discrètement.

—Hey ! souffla-t-il à voix basse. Remis de la honte ?

—Je n’arrive toujours pas à croire que ça ait pris une telle proportion ! murmura son cousin dont les joues étaient encore roses. Et toi et Sylvain…

—Uniquement dans ses rêves. Suis-moi !

Se faufilant sous les tables, ils parvinrent à atteindre la sortie sans se faire remarquer – bon, excepté peut-être par Edelgard qui faisait face à la porte mais manifestement, elle s’en fichait totalement qu’ils se barrent en douce – puis Claude attrapa le poignet de Dimitri pour vite rejoindre un lieu où ils ne seraient pas enquiquinés – du coin de l’œil, il voyait les oreilles de son cousin rougir dès qu’ils passaient à côté d’un groupe de filles qui gloussait en les voyant, c'est-à-dire assez fréquemment. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre dans la zone sûre, soit la serre, où se trouvaient uniquement Dedue et Ashe, occupés à arroser les plantes et à qui fut expliquée la situation.

—Je crois en avoir entendu parler, avoua le plus jeune en posant son arrosoir vide. Sylvain était assis à côté de moi hier et il lisait des trucs sur son téléphone. Ça devait être ça…

—Et la probabilité que tout le monde le sache est forte, souligna Claude, ce qui arracha un grognement à Dimitri. J’imagine que le moment où l’un de nous deux se trouvera quelqu’un ou quand elles auront un nouveau couple en tête, elles se lasseront.

S’il avait le temps, il se lancerait bien là-dedans en écrivant un très sympathique texte sur Sylvain et Felix ou, encore, Ferdinand et Hubert – ces deux-là, c’était flagrant qu’il y avait un truc car c’était étrange que deux personnes qui avaient soi-disant tant de mal à se supporter ne cherchent pas à s’éviter plus que ça. Quoique s’il parvenait à la convaincre, Bernadetta serait peut-être capable de le faire pour lui vu que la charmante fic qu’il avait commencé à lire était très certainement d’elle vu le style – il suspectait aussi que c’était une des rares où il n’y avait aucune scène de cul car la connaissant, elle n’était surement pas allée jusque-là.

Parce que l’endroit était sûr et que son cher cousin avait besoin de digérer un peu la chose – bon, dans les faits, vu comme il semblait peiner à détacher ses yeux de Dedue et qu’il n’avait probablement pas réalisé que le Duscurien s’intéressait un peu trop à lui pour que son crush soit à sens unique, Claude voulait leur donner une opportunité de plus pour faire évoluer leur relation –, il reprit sa lecture de fics, cette fois-ci en diagonale tout en lisant aussi les commentaires – nul doute que Sylvain en était un grand consommateur vu la longueur des pavés qu’il laissait et, s’il avait bien reconnu le tic d’écriture, Dorothea aussi aimait BEAUCOUP les lire.

—Si Sylvain te proposait d’entamer une relation sérieuse… commença Dimitri, pensif, alors qu’Ashe venait de quitter les lieux, les laissant seuls avec Dedue.

—Un non catégorique, répondit Claude sans la moindre hésitation. Amis, je veux bien mais tant qu’il se comporte comme ça, je ne veux pas aller plus loin. Même si je me doute qu’il est capable d’avoir une relation stable – suffit de voir sa colocation avec Felix –, nous sommes trop aux antipodes pour arriver à faire que ça marche. Et puis j’ai pas spécialement envie que ses ex me tombent dessus…

Surtout, il n’avait pas envie de voir une épée sous sa gorge car une certaine personne ne digérerait pas du tout la chose… sans oublier que ce rouquin avait une sainte horreur de la chaleur et était maniaque à l’extrême là où lui, à l’inverse, ne supportait pas le froid et avait une méthode de rangement très chaotique. Ces derniers points étaient aussi valables avec Dimitri bien qu’il était plus modéré que Sylvain sur ces points précis.

—Tu souhaites donc une relation sérieuse, en conclut Dedue qui suivait la conversation en arrosant des plantes qui avaient dû être mises en terre il y a peu. Comme celle que tu avais avec Edelgard ?

—Elle et moi, c’était un peu de la comédie tout de même mais ça nous a permis de mieux se comprendre et de savoir un peu mieux ce que l’on pouvait vouloir chez un partenaire, répondit-il sans détour. Sans ça, peut-être que j’aurais fait comme Sylvain mais maintenant, je sais que je veux quelqu’un avec qui je ne vais pas m’ennuyer et qui m’acceptera tel que je suis.

En d’autres termes, qui n’allait pas casser leur relation juste parce qu’il n’était pas totalement Fódlien… Cela, il ne l’avait dit qu’à très peu de personnes, soit Dimitri, Edelgard, Dedue et Petra, uniquement des personnes qui se fichaient totalement de ses origines. Il était encore frileux d’en parler avec Hilda, cela même si elle était clairement sa meilleure amie – le fait que le frère de celle-ci était au collier de Fódlan chargé d’empêcher des immigrés Almyrois de passer la frontière illégalement ne l’y incitait pas du tout –, et était conscient que c’était ce qui le freinait dans la recherche d’un partenaire – sa peur du rejet était encore très vive et sans son cousin et celle qui était son ex-copine, il serait resté seul dans son coin, comme c’était déjà le cas à Almyra.

—De mon opinion, c’est préférable que tu n’ais pas pris exemple sur Sylvain, déclara son cousin avec un certain agacement. J’ignore si j’aurais été capable de supporter que toi aussi tu te mettes à enchaîner les conquêtes d’un soir…

—HA HA HA ! fit Claude, hilare, en s’appuyant contre Dimitri. Vrai que je ne suis pas certain que j’aurais apprécié de me prendre régulièrement des sermons, surtout en me faisant surprendre en pleine action…

Les rougeurs sur le visage de son cher cousin en disaient long sur la pudeur de celui-ci – et dire qu’ils avaient partagé leur premier baiser et que c’était ce qui avait confirmé à chacun leurs préférences de partenaire – ainsi que le fait qu’il allait mettre du temps avant de se décider à faire avancer les choses avec Dedue. S’il ne lui filait pas un coup de pouce, Dimitri risquait de finir moine parti comme c’était – d’ailleurs, dans le même registre, il y avait Marianne qui était son clone mais dont il n’avait pas encore cerné les préférences côté humains.

Ashe étant de retour, Claude reprit sa lecture comme si de rien n’était, jetant de temps à autre un œil vers son cousin qui s’était proposé pour les aider. Après avoir passé trois textes dont le style était assez désagréable à lire, son attention fut attirée par un autre écrit, plus particulièrement sur un passage qui le fit quelque peu tiquer et qui contenait une information dont peu de personnes avaient connaissance : le fait qu’ils avaient déjà partagé le même lit durant une longue période. En poursuivant sa lecture, il nota que la personne savait que Dimitri était plus baraqué qu’il n’en avait l’air et qu’ils n’avaient pas la même tolérance au chaud et au froid.

En passant rapidement en revue qui pouvait savoir tout cela, il réduisit vite sa liste à un seul nom à cause d’une faute que cette personne avait comme tic d’écriture : Hilda.

Après un court moment d’exaspération, Claude se dit qu’il allait finalement prendre le temps de se mettre à écrire, ne serait-ce que pour embarrasser un peu sa chère amie qui avait visiblement cédé aux fics…


End file.
